Mistake?
by sanarox
Summary: [Based of kink-meme-fill] Shizuo passes by a newly-built shrine after a very harsh fight with Izaya and wishes he were gone. No one remembers Izaya's existence except Shizuo, who is left with a longing he had never felt before. "Your name sounds familiar. Have we met before?" The nights had never felt colder and the days longer.
1. Chapter 1

Mistake?

'Damn flea. Always trying to get on my damn nerves. I hate it!'

The aura around the man had never seen more menacing. it was almost like a dark blood red mixed in with black shadows laced around his ever move. His boss, Tom, foresakenly turned around, "Hey, Shizuo do you want to stop by that shrine that just opened up nearby?"

The blonde man replied with a simple nod of the head and followed behind his leader. Now, you may wonder what Izaya had done this time. Well, to put it simply he made a complete fool of the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Just the sheer thought of the information broker could create a catastrophe. As much as Shizuo tried to conceal his strength, there was no doubting that the next time he saw the flea he would kill him.

The blond lifted his gaze to see bright lights set up ceremoniously around a newly built shrine. He walked up the small steps and made his way to the purification area. Now, he was lost. He had never been to a shrine before, as weird as that sounds. He looked towards his boss and followed his movements until they reached an area at which one was supposed to write a wish on a palate and hang it atop a wall of the shrine. Tom had to explain what to do and Shizuo listened to his instructions intently, whilst anger still resonated throughout his entire being.

"Now, in order for the wish to come true. You must never tell anyone about it."

Shizuo nodded his head accordingly and wrote down his wish angrily.

"Damnit. Damn flea. If only he would just disappear. Then everything would be at peace."

His mind was completely stoked with the thought of the non-existent information broker that he let out a small smile.

He wrote his wish down and hung it upon the wall.

"Hey, Tom! Do you want to stop by Russia Sushi before the shift ends?"

The man with dark dreadlocks nodded but then replied with, "Oh! Sorry man, I can't go today cause I have a date with my girlfriend."

Shizuo scratched the back of his neck and said, "Oh, it's okay! Well make a raincheck"

Tom then said his goodbye and left Shizuo amidst the shrine. 'If the flea weren't here then…then…I bet I would have a girlfriend too." More anger began to boil within him and he had to slap his head in order to not destroy anything. 'Getting angry won't get me anywhere right now.' Just the thought of the information broker left the man to anger and he hated himself for it. He hated himself. So, he blamed Izaya for everything. It was the only way to openly cope with his disappointment in himself.

Afterwards, Shizuo went straight home.

"As bright as ever…" The blond acknowledged the sun with a small murmur. He lifted himself off his bed and made some breakfast. Something felt different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. The tall man let out a loud sigh and continued to eat. He quickly changed into his clothes and made his way to work.

He felt annoyed. What was it? 'What am I missing?!' He felt completely lost to the point where he almost bumped straight into a street light. He put these thoughts aside and went straight to work.

He did this for the following 10 days.

'Something must surly be wrong!'

"Damn flea must've done it."

He was at work again and the thoughts just seemed to pile themselves on each other. Until a peculiar thought came to mind, 'The flea…where is he anyway?'

Tom had just gotten back from dealing with another grumpy customer and looked at Shizuo, "Hey, man, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Tom scratched his cheek, "Well, I don't know. You looked a bit chocked up."

Shizuo's eyes widened in response and commented, "Well, the flea hasn't been around in a few days. It just angers me! What kind of scheme must he be pulling right now?"

Tom looked back at Shizuo puzzlingly, "The flea? Who's that, Shizuo?"

The look of surprise in Shizuo's face could also be misinterpreted with worry. "Izaya. Orihara Izaya. The information broker who makes this town a catastrophe."

The tone in his voice sounded rather confident for someone who disliked the man. Yet Tom, gave returned the same look as before.

"Who are you talking about?"

Before Shizuo could let out another word a familiar jacket came into view.

Short Author's Note!

Hi! So this is my first time publishing a story and I wanted to say that I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me some helpful criticism about my writing. I also wanted to say that this was influenced by a DRR-kink-meme thing I saw on Tumblr.

(idk if I have to dive disclaimers but here goes:)

I do not own any of the characters by the Durarara! franchise. I only own two characters, Sanro and Akio Denzel along with the way I am executing the plot and obviously my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

The same fur-rimmed jacket he recalled. Almost immediately, anger flood back into his system and grabbed the jacket owner by the collar. He expected to see the familiar dark brown almost red eyes he had grown to hate but instead, was met with bright grey eyes and blonde hair. The woman wearing the jacket froze and tears began to swell in her eyes as she thought the mans anger was directed to her. Fear took place in her eyes and she began writhing around in the unknown man's though grip.

"Shizuo," a soft whisper came up from behind him. The blond looked behind him and saw Tom looking at him with concern. Shizuo then realized what he had been doing and let the woman down immediately, "I am deeply sorry. I seem to have mistaken you for someone else."

The woman held herself tightly and said, "It's okay…I was just surprised that's all."

Shizuo then turned and left the scene. 'Where is that damn flea?' He let out a low growl and made his way to Shinjuku, where said information broker should lay.

"Izaya!"

Knocks pounded on the familiar door.

"Izaya open this damn door!"

More and more knocks. Now, even kicks were added to the mix. Normally, Izaya would have answered the door with a snarky remark and tell the blond to get lost but today, was different.

The door opened a tiny bit, only enough for the person inside to see out and Shizuo was met with green eyes. 'Huh? Did he move or something?'

'No, that wouldn't make sense. Why wouldn't Tom remember him?'

The green eyes saw him ponder over his thoughts and broke the silence hesitantly, "Um, hi. Can I, uh, help you with something?"

This broke the blond out of his thoughts, "Yes actually. Do you know who the previous owner of this apartment was because I seem to need of his assistance."

He was an incredible lier. 'The only assistance he needed from said man was the need for assurance. He needed reassurance about what is happening for he still thought the information broker was playing around with him. If that were the case then the only plausible solution is to find him and get answers!'

As simple-mided as that sounded the person inside the apartment gave back a repose he was not expecting, "Hmm. A previous owner? No, I got this apartment right when the building was built."

Shizuo stood there astounded from what he just heard and brushed off the apartment owner with wave of the hand and a few words. 'Where is he?' The man could only think of a few solutions as to where the man might be. He came up with a few names: Shinra, Mairu and Kururi. He made his way towards the apartment of the first named.

He looked around on his way back from Shinjuku and saw all of the places they had chased each other. It brought back memories of happiness with friends and then memories of complete distaste with Izaya.

All of Shizuo's memories merged together all seemed white.

He made his way to the underground doctor's apartment and knocked on the door, with less hostility than back in Shinjuku. The door opened and the familiar black smoke of this best friend appeared.

[Shizuo! What a surprise! Here, come it.]

He walked in as he heard the annoying laughter coming from Shinra as he waddled into the living room, "Oh, hey Shizuo! What brings you here today?"

The familiarity struck a cord. When had Shinra ever been this lively around him? Shizuo tensed and sat down on the couch as Celty patted the seat next to her.

"I was wondering if you had any idea where the flea is."

Shinra gave Shizuo a confused look and asked, "Who is the 'flea'? Is it someone who will try to harass my dear Celty?!" He yelled he hugged Celty tightly only to be reciprocated with a soft hit in the stomach.

Shizuo was utterly confused. 'Doesn't Shinra know him the longest? Wait…Why do I even care? Isn't it better for him to not be here?'

[Shizuo? Are you okay?]

The phone Celty was holding came into his peripheral view and he nodded to the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I'm feeling really refreshed right now! Thanks!"

Shizuo then made his way out of the apartment with a short wave and soft close of the door. The lights felt comforting.

'Isn't this for the best?' He asked himself and answered himself, 'Of course it is! You know how annoying the damn flea is!'

Shizuo shook his head in an attempt to get rid of these bothersome thoughts and went back to his home. It was a small yet cozy home. It only held the most needed appliances, those of which, where neither new nor old. He didn't really care as long as they worked well for him. He felt a small sinking feeling in his stomach and identified it as 'hunger'. Before finally retiring to bed after a long day he grabbed a glass of milk to cure said 'hunger' and felt the continuous sinking feeling in his gut all throughout the night.

* * *

 **Short Author's Note!**

Hi again! Sorry for the mess up that happened this chapter it seems to have happened twice when I uploaded it. Alright so I hope you are all enjoying this so far as I kind of got into a 'writing mode' and just wrote all of this all in one setting. I'm still getting the gist of using this website so wish me luck that this submits well!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! Sorry for such a long wait I was really sidetracked by tests and these past fews weeks have been quite the mess...well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

"The feeling didn't leave. It had remained there, unsettling. He felt it brought his spirit down but didn't do anything about it and just gave up on drinking milk for a few days, deciding it to be a stomach virus.

One Week.

Two Weeks.

Three Weeks.

Four Weeks.

Five Weeks.

His life without the flea had taken place and worry no longer set in the back of his mind. It was now filled with nothing but emptiness as he yet again meandered the streets of Ikebukuro, definitely (not) wanting to have another encounter with the flea. He had tried to contact Mairu and Kururi but came to no such avail as they did not recognize him and brushed him off with saying they didn't have a brother. This had confused him but let it lay because the flea was such an asshole they probably didn't consider him family anyways.

He was going to go on his first date. You see, without Izaya around not many people knew about his strength and those who did knew better than to mess with him. Therefore, not as many people found him as intimidating as before. In fact, the blond had not gotten in a fight of the past few weeks and even meet a really kind woman. It was the same one as before, the one with the shining grey eyes and light blonde hair.

They were to meet today and watch one of Yuuhei's new movies, then they would go around for sushi and part, hopefully to reunite once again. They seemed to have many similarities like: being extremely awkward, loving strawberries, and most importantly never excluding anyone and most importantly their kindness. Even though Shizuo somewhat broke the line at the last one he truly does mean best when he talks to someone.

'The only one who really makes me angry is Izaya.'

Shizuo did not want her to get involved with Izaya. Maybe she didn't even know him and he honestly, didn't feel the need to tell her about the information broker just yet. 'Maybe some other time…' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months have passed and Shizuo has become very confident around his new girlfriend. The girl with the striking grey eyes and light blonde hair. Her name is Ena. He truly loved the way her name sounded each time he said it. He loved the look in her eyes when she saw a strawberry cake but there was something that did not allow him to love _her._ He really liked her as a person but he felt something constantly holding him back.

'Maybe I should give this a try?'

He had this very same thought three months ago when they first started going out. It was a bit awkward at first and it took him a while to finally settle in a relationship. But here he is now walking towards a designated area where they were about to meet.

The bookshop for the arrival of the new book by popular author, Akio Denzel. This author had written one of the most amazing books Shizuo had ever read, and Shizuo did not read many books. In fact, it was Ena who forced him to read it because it was so good. Akio had won many literature awards for this book and many others of it's likeliness. Once they both arrived they were allowed to skip the line that reached all the way down to the bakery two blocks behind. Apparently, one of Ena's close friends worked at the bookshop and allowed them to attend the pre-meeting with the author. Still, the shop was rather large and the line rather long. So, it took them some time to even catch a glimpse of the table.

"I heard he's extremely handsome!" Said Ena excitedly as she pulled out a copy of the book.

Shizuo scowled and softly nudged her arm, "Hey now, don't go replacing me for some all-star author."

She looked up at his pout and let out a chuckle, "Come on, I only admire his works! Don't worry, I wouldn't replace you for anything in the world."

Shizuo looked lost in thought, "Damn. I wish I could say the same...What's holding me back?'

The line continued to move at a slow rate until they were finally about three people behind the infamous author of Ikebukuro, Akio denzel.

* * *

Akio's POV

Just another book signing...I sighed. Well, at least I'm doing what I love right? I mean being in the streets was nothing compared to where I am now. The line looks a bit shorter now.

Another signature. Another smile. Another fake glance.

I'm tired. Maybe I should rest tomorrow and call it quits for a day!

No! I have to keep the people happy. I can't just make the audience discontent! They are are depending on me...Little old me.

* * *

Back to Regular POV

'Familiar.' He looks up at the person sitting before him.

'I feel sick again.'

His stomach drops with each step he takes. They are one person behind and now his girlfriend is madly excited and gripping his arm. He forcefully smiles down at her and hope she doesn't notice.

Dark black hair.

'Wow. That's a strange color. Black is not common anymore due to the new genetic mutations and people wanting more exotic hair colors.'

Something feels familiar about this man. He hears the man speak, "Thank you so much for buying my book! I really hope you enjoyed it!" A smile upon the black haired man's face as he receives the book from the customer. That smile. That voice. That face.

'Izaya?'

'No! It can't be!'

'What is this?'

'What am I feeling? Do I _miss_ him?'

He hears a laugh. His heart skips a beat.

'What is this?'

'Who _are_ you?'

"So, who should I make this out to?" The infamous author looks at the customer with wide eyes. Wide brown eyes with a small red tint.

He looks directly at the author's eyes and remains frozen until his girlfriend pulls at his sleeve.

"Come on! We're next!"

He lets out a repressed smile and almost too willingly lets go of her hand.

"Next please!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Uh oh, I just realized how short these chapters are getting. . I'll try my best and write more for each chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Next please!"

The wonder and astonishment in Shizuo's eyes make them gleam. He feels some sort of strange satisfaction by knowing where the flea is and lets out a breath of relief. He continues to make eye contact with the red eyed male. Their eye contact remains permanent.

The author unwilligly pulls his eyes away from the tall blond and back to the shorter girl, "So, who should I make this out to?"

"Hmmmm..." The shorter girl whispers into the author's ear and he nods, "Of course! Here you go! Thank you for purchasing my book I really appreciate the support!"

The author looks back at the blond's retreating figure with one thought in his mind, 'Shizuo...what a nice name."

"Next please!"

* * *

'I finally dropper her off home.' As much as the man enjoyed spending time with Ena he really wanted to be alone and think.

'How had the flea become an author?'

'Since when did he write?'

He began to walk around a park he had wandered into and began to admire the scenery. Until, a man with bright red eyes caught his view and he found himself watching the man seated on the park bench looking at an upside down map. The situation itself seemed too comical for the blond and he had to hold himself from laughing. The man made his way to the author and said, "You're Akio Denzel right?"

The red eyed man looked up from the map and hesitantly replied with a smile, "Yup! Would you like a picture or something?"

Shizuo could automatically tell the man was annoyed. His fake smile could not trick _him_ at all. The author scoffed as if noticing the situation, "Well, who wouldn't feel annoyed when everyone just follows you all day and gives you fake praises-!"

The red eyed man covered his mouth with his hands and soon apologized, "Sorry about that!"

Shizuo nodded and asked about the map he was holding, "You know your way around here?"

The author blushed and said, "I am a man you know! I can take care of myself!"

Shizuo noticed what the author truly meant by this, "Well then...I guess I'm just going to have to go and leave you here...all alone...in the dark...in a big city...where criminals roam the streets..."

The sentence made Akio shiver and he said, "Sorry about before...Can you please show me how to get to...this hotel!" The author pointed at a name written on a blank part of the map. He hummed and gently took the map out of the author's hands.

"It's a bit far. It's actually in Shinjuku on 78th and 9th but I bet you can make it there before the sun fades." Shizuo stole a glance at the red eyed man who seemed to be at a loss for words.

'Did he expect me to take him there?'

'This really _isn't_ the flea?'

"Or I can take you and we can both make it there before sundown?" The author let out a smile and quickly nodded his head in gratitude.

The author typically hated depending on others, hence him sitting in the park looking at a map, yet it felt different with this man. The author couldn't control his emotions at all and felt sudden glee at the thought of walking together with the blond. It felt as if they had gone this way before. 'Do I know this man?'

Trying to play it cool, the author asks, "Oh! I never got your name! What is it?"

The blond man looked back as he answered and said, "Heiwajima Shizuo."

The name seemed familiar to Akio and he continued to mutter it under his breath, "Heiwajima Shizuo, Shizuo. Shizuo. Shzu-"

The blond seemed to notice the smaller man muttering his name and said, "Hm? What's wrong? You need anything?"

Akio's face turned as red as a tomato and he could help but begin to choke own words, "Oh! Sorry! It's just...I don't know. Your name sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

Hello! I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! I'll try to post a lot more when my spring break starts as I'll most likely have a lot of time on my hands. I really want to thank everyone who left a comment! It really gives me a lot more reason to write! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo could not understand what was happening.

'This can't be Izaya...can it?"

Who is this? Why is my heart racing?

How come I can't speak? I don't know what to do?

Should I smile and say no? Should I accept it as defeat and say yes?

But how did this happen anyway?

Could it have been the day after I went to the shrine?

When...I wished for...no! I-it can't be...or can it?

Ugh!  
It was just a stupid wish I made when I was mad! I didn't really mean it!'

Akio looked at him intensely and Shizuo smiled and replied, "No, I don't think so but I did go to your signing earlier today."

Akio let out a sigh of relief, "Gee I thought I remembered that name somehow!"

It was December. the cool breeze in the air was enough to make them shiver even with heavy jackets. They both let out a deep breath and unconsciously huddled closer together. [like penguins - this is how I imagined it lolol] The continue walking as Shizuo explains, "Now in the next two blocks we take a right- wait you're not paying attention are you? Akioo? Anyone home?" He began to jokingly wave his hand in front of Akio's eyes.

The brunette seemed to be at a loss for words. A cat. It stood in front of a store, mid winter. It was out in the plain freezing cold.

He breaks out of his trance and runs to the cat. "Shizuo we have to help it!" Hugging the cat he says, "He's freezing! Look he's not even budging! We have to find help! What if he's injured?"

Shizuo let out a sigh and shook his head, "There is no way we are going to find a vet open at this hour, especially around here."

Getting up with the cat in arm Akio looks Shizuo in the eyes, "Please."

He seemed to hit Shizuo's weakness as Shizuo's hard glare faltered and he nodded his head and turned around. Shizuo thought about options...he thought about the only person he could turn to who could help.

"This way."

"Shinra!" Open up!"

Shizuo relentlessly knocked on the wooden door before him. His anger was about to get the best of him before Akio placed a hand on his shoulder. Barely milliseconds later, Shinra opened the door and almost yelled, "Shizuo it's 11PM, what are you doing here?"

Locking eyes with Akio, Shizuo says, "Look we found this cat," he points to Akio, "and This One cannot leave alone and we just can't leave it out there to die. So, I thought that you'd be the best option cause you're a doctor which is the closest thing to a vet!"

'Wow. I can't believe I said that so fast.'

Shinra looks back up at Shizuo, "Okay so basically, the cat's injured and you want me to cure him?"

Akio repsonds, "Yes, It'd be really kind of you to at least try!"

Shinra's eyes lock with Akio's and he feels a distinct presence from possibly a memory. Doubts conjure up in Shinra's mind as he thinks, 'Have I met this author before?' He contradicts it by thinking, 'He's probably been on television...yeah...that's why he seems so familiar.'

"I'll do my best to let him live! Just leave him to me. You guys can have a seat on the couch till I'm done so I can let you know of his condition and such."

Akio's eyes shine bright, "Thank you so much!" Shizuo smiles down and says, "I owe you one Shinra."

The black hair man nodded and sat down beside Shizuo on the couch. He was freezing, Shizuo could tell by the light clattering of the brunette's teeth and how Akio tried to warm his hands by rubbing them together. On the contrary, Shizuo was hot, almost sweating. Shizuo used this as an excuse to give the smaller one his jacket before he froze to death.

"Here. Take this before you catch a cold." The smaller man looked up at his with wide eyes and received it slowly not breaking their eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

Shizuo nodded and turned away with a slight bush, "Yeah, um it's okay."

The silence overcame them and they eventually became extremely drowsy. Akio fell asleep first on Shizuo's shoulder and Shizuo shortly followed and coincidentally rests his head on Akio's head. Not before Shinra walks out of his makeshift lab to see the two semi embraced. He turns off the lights and allows night to take it's turn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! In all sincerity I've been procrastinating this for a while. So, I just wanted to say that, "Hi, um I'm not dead." and that I'll try to update more frequently...scratch that I'll try to update as I can! I really wanted to thank anyone reading this for taking the time to! I find it difficult sometimes to even think that someone could possibly enjoy anything I write so seeing comments is really nice and inspires me! Thank you guys!


End file.
